


HQ! x BNHA x MP100 Crossover AU: TOKYO

by happyramen



Category: Haikyuu!!, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyramen/pseuds/happyramen
Summary: "Shigeo Kageyama was woken up by a dream...All he remembered was seeing green lightning, red shoes, a volleyball, and orange hair."Psychics, heroes, well-driven athletes - what happens when their paths cross in the bustling city of Tokyo?





	1. Prologue [0]

"Hinata-boke! Hurry your ass up, we're going to leave you!" Tobio yelled from the bus. 

The Karasuno High Volleyball Club were on their way to Tokyo for a field trip. More specifically, they were on their way to Nekoma High for a short training program. It was early Saturday morning. 

"Wait! I'm coming!" Hinata yelled back, stuffing a black shirt with "Future Little Giant" on the front into his bag as he entered the bus. 

"Hahaha! You really love that shirt, huh, Shoyo," Nishinoya guffawed from the back, Tanaka asleep next to him, unperturbed. 

"Of course, Noya-senpai!" Hinata replied with glimmering eyes. "He's my hero after all!" 

"Pfft, Hero," Tsukishima snickered, Yamaguchi chuckling next to him. "He's not even a real hero. All Might, now  _he's_  a hero." 

"Shut up, Tsukki! The way the Little Giant jumps, he might as well have a super-jump-shoom quirk!" 

"Hinata, you're so stupid. Not everyone has quirks. Plus, athletes are not allowed to use them anyway when they play. So I doubt the little giant uses his, if he had one," Tobio joined in, arrogantly crossing his arms. 

" _You're_  stupid!" Hinata angrily retorted. "Bakageyama!!" 

"What did you say, dumbass? I would use my quirk on you if you weren't already stupid!" 

"What does that even mean?? Your quirk is stupidity so you'd give it to me? See, you're definitely more stupid!!" 

"Bahahaha! Both of you guys are stupid! You need to be more like me!" Noya proudly stated. "Rollinggg-" 

"KORA!!!" Daichi shouted from the front of the bus. "If you guys don't shut up, we're leaving you four! That includes you, Tsukki!"

"Sorry Daichi-san!" the duo apologized, immediately taking the seat behind Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the latter now chuckling silently at his best friend who was grumbling at being called Tsukki. 

"Good. Now it's a five-hour drive to Tokyo so go get some sleep!" Daichi commanded. "And thank Takeda-sensei for driving us even though it's last minute!" 

"Thank you, Takeda-sensei!!!" chorused the whole team. 

"Haha, it's nothing," Takeda shyly replied. "If you guys got everything, then we're off!" 

"Whohooo!!"

"I wonder if Kenma is still asleep..."

"Tsukki, do you want some snacks?"

"Give me some, too, Tsukki~"

"Don't call me Tsukki, Hinata." 

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" 

\------------ 

Around the same time in Seasoning City, Shigeo Kageyama was woken up by a dream. Brain fogged up, the 14-year-old couldn't really remember what the details were. All he remembered was seeing green lightning, red shoes, a volleyball, and orange hair. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at his clock - 5:37 A.M. He turned to look outside his window, the moon still visible in the dark sky. He decided to go back to sleep. After all, it wasn't til noon when he needed to meet up with Reigen. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could dream about Tsubomi instead, blushing at the thought. 

He couldn't wait to see her next week.

 

 

 


	2. Dreams [1]

"Kenma!" Hinata exclaimed. "Did you see the new game XXX Company released?"

"Yeah, I got it yesterday and finished it. Not too bad," Kenma quietly replied. "Hey Shoyo, where's the rest of you?"

"Huh? The rest of me? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Well I mean, your body. Where's the rest of your body. You're just a floating head."

"I'm a what? Hahaha Kenma, I think you need more sleep, I can't just be a floating- "

Hinata was now facing his reflection against the bus doors. Looking back at him was a floating green blob with orange hair. Next to him was Kenma's - full-bodied and looking sleepy, yawning promptly. Hinata looked at Kenma's reflection, then his. Kenma's, then his. He didn't get it. Was that blob supposed to be him? How was he even a blob? Did Kageyama do something to him when he was sleeping? That's right, where  _was_  Kageyama? Where was everybody for that matter? Forgetting for a second that he was reduced to a green blob, he turned to ask the real Kenma, who was already approaching him, too close too fast.

"Kenma what are you-"

"Sorry Shoyo, I'm hungry so I'm going to eat you now, okay?"

"NOOOOO!!!" Hinata shouted, abruptly getting up from his seat. Kageyama, who was next to him, also jolted in his sleep yelling "strawberry milk please!" in the process. Silence enveloped the bus for a few minutes before erupting into laughter.

"What the hell, Hinata! What are you doing waking people up for??" Kageyama shouted, readying to smack Hinata on the head.

"H-Hold up, Kageyama. You're the one ordering some strawberry milk out loud in your sleep!" Hinata retorted, covering his head with his bag.

"You two, calm down," Daichi interrupted. "I don't know if it's a freak duo thing or what, but you just woke up in time. We're ten minutes away and Kuroo just called saying to not go to Nekoma High yet. They wanted to give us a proper Tokyo tour this time so we're heading to Ueno Park first."

"Tokyo food!" Tanaka said, getting up from his seat.

"Tokyo uniforms!" Noya shouted.

"Tokyo girls!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"Tanaka, Noya, sit down. We're only going out until it's time for practice. Fukurodani is at another practice game right now so we're waiting on them. It's probably going to be crowded since it's Saturday, so make sure you stick to the group and don't get lost. Hinata, Kageyama, did you hear that?"

"H-Hai!" Hinata and Kageyama answered. Laughter ensued once again as Takeda-sensei pulled up to park the bus.

"I'm going to meet with Nekomata-sensei first to talk about the training so you guys can leave your stuff on the bus. Just bring what you need for now, and I'll come back to pick you up in four hours," Takeda instructed.

"Oooohh, you're the best Takeda-sensei!" Noya praised.

"It's really nothing. I'm glad you guys can have fun, even for a little bit before practice. Just don't give the seniors too much headache." He watched as each student got off the bus, Daichi being last.

"Thank you again, sensei. We'll be here by pick-up time." Daichi bowed and watched the bus leave, Takeda giving the group a final wave. The Karasuno team captain turned around and saw how rowdy the four idiots were already becoming. "Dammit, you four, calm down! You're bothe-"   
  
  


_RINGGG~ RINGGG~_   
  
  
  


"-Hello? Kuroo? Yeah we're here already. Yeah, he just left, he said he'll be back in four hours. We're by the entrance, by the parking lot. Okay, we'll wait for you guys, then. Bye. Listen up! Nekoma team are on their way now, they'll meet us right here so don't go anywhere. Hinata, what's wrong?" 

"Sorry, Daichi-senpai, but I really need to pee," Hinata squirmed.

"Oh, then, go with Kageyama and look for a bathroom. We'll call you guys once Kuroo and them are here."

"Okay, thank you! Let's go, Kageyama!"

"Damn it, Hinata, why do I have to go with you?" Kageyama complained, who was in the middle of throwing away a candy wrapper.

"Stop complaining, let's just go!"  
  
  


Ueno Park was especially busy that day. There were crowds of people wherever you looked - parents trying to take pictures of their children, couples holding hands, students hanging out, company workers out for their lunch. It was because of this crowd that Hinata and Kageyama had a hard time finding a bathroom. The ones they found near the entrance were either closed for cleaning, or had really long lines. After all, it was November - the weather had definitely gotten colder. Hinata continued searching until he found a promising one - no visible line and he just saw an employee come out with a cart full of cleaning supplies.

"Kageyama, over there!" Hinata was running towards the bathroom when he accidentally ran into a tall guy wearing dark gray suit and pink tie. The man had short, light brown hair. Hinata glanced up at his face for a second, bowed, then started running again. "Sorry, Sir!"

"Hinata boke! Watch where you're going!" Kageyama yelled, bowing more respectfully towards the man.

The man, who was on the phone, only raised his left hand to let them know it was fine. As he approached the bathroom, Hinata turned to look at the man again, focusing on his tie. So cool, he thought. He had never seen anyone wear a pink tie before. Then again, he was always at the gym so that made sense.

"Kageyama, he was almost as tall as you, did you notice?"

"Not really, I was busy apologizing for you!"

"S-sorry, but look, we're here now. Do you have to go, too?"

"No. I'm going to wash my hands, though."

"Ew, you picked your nose didn't you?"

"Shut up! The candy melted in my pocket and my hands still feel sticky," Kageyama barked. "Hurry up and go already!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Hinata replied, heading to one of the urinals.

As Kageyama was drying his hands, Hinata walked up to the sink to wash his. He looked up and noticed a big scribble on the wall, to the right of the mirror.  _EAT SH*T, HEROES!_  Hinata raised his eyebrows, surprised at how vulgar the vandal was. He was surprised the employee didn't clean it up. He searched for more writings on the wall, but only saw a tiny scribble on top of the mirror. He tiptoed to get a better look and read,  _Whoever is reading this sucks! SUCKER! HAHAHA!!!_ Hinata frowned and settled his feet to the ground, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror. He tilted his head to the right, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kageyama, have you ever seen a green blob?"

"What are you talking about?" Kageyama headed towards the door.

"You know, a floating green blob head thing," Hinata said as he was drying his hands.

"A what thing??" Kageyama questioned, looking back to give Hinata a confused look. "Did you hit your head while peeing or something?"

"N-No! I'm seriously asking! I had a dream on the bus that I was just a floating green blob of a head, then Kenma tried to eat me!" Hinata explained.

"A green blob, huh," Kageyama pondered. "Like a green volley-"

_Ding!_

"Oh, Daichi-san just texted me. Nekoma is there already, we gotta go," said Kageyama, leaving the bathroom. "Come on, stupid!"

"Ugh, I'm coming! You're always rushing me!" Hinata complained, throwing away the paper towel into the trash can by the sink. Hurriedly running out, he almost bumped into the person coming in.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" the person frantically apologized, bowing multiple times.

"Oh no, I was the one rushing out!" Hinata bowed back, noticing the shoes the person in front of him was wearing. "I like your red -"

"Hinata, hurry up!!" Kageyama ordered from outside.

"Ah! I have to go! I'm so sorry again!" Hinata gave another quick bow and ran to the door, finally leaving the bathroom. "Have a good day, sir!"

"S-Sir...?" the person mumbled. It was Izuku Midoriya, Hero name: Deku.

 

 


	3. Dreams - Mob [1.5]

_beep beep beep beep -_

Shigeo pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock, now showing 11:27 AM.

_Ah, I should've gotten up earlier when it went off the first time. I hope Reigen-shishou won't get mad if I end up being late..._

After getting up, he went straight to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror while doing the latter. He noticed that his hair had gotten longer and needed a cut soon, maybe after today's appointment if he had time. He spat the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth. Still staring at himself, he tried smiling - a daily exercise he had recently started.

_Hmmm, no good. Looks weird today, too._

He proceeded to get ready, choosing a usual white T-shirt underneath his  _gakuran_  uniform. He fixed his bed after and grabbed his book bag, making sure he had everything he needed. He passed by Ritsu's room, which was quiet, and concluded that his brother must be out with his friends. His parents weren't home either - they left a note on the fridge for Shigeo telling him to eat last night's leftovers for lunch. Not really hungry though, he just poured himself some milk and drank it. While putting on his white sneakers by the front door, he suddenly remembered his dream from this morning: red shoes.

_Red shoes, red shoes... does Ritsu have red shoes?_

He locked the door and placed the keys in his bag's front pocket. He started walking towards the station.  
  
  


_Ring~ Ring~_   
  
  


"Hello?" Shigeo answered.

_'Mob, where are you?'_

"Ah, Shishou, good morning. I'm on my way to the station now."

_'Oh, okay, good. The client came in earlier than planned, I'm with him now. We're at Ueno Park so just head here straight instead of the office. He said his place is near here so I told him we'll wait for you first. It's probably a low level spirit, but if I take care of it myself, how are you going to train, right?'_

"Right."

_'Right. So, just let me know when you get here. It's really crowded even though it's not spring yet, but whatever. Did you have lunch yet?'_

"Not yet. I had some milk, though."

_'Just milk? That's not good, Mob. You need to eat real food, especially if you want to build muscles. I'm starving, too, so we can eat after we're done with today's session.'_

"Okay."

 _'Okay, good. Well I'll see -_    
  
  


_Sorry, Sir!_

_Hinata boke! Watch where you're going!_    
  
  


_\- like I said, let me know when you get here. I'd say take your time, but please get here as soon as you can, the client is all nerves I tell you. I tried doing some cleansing at the office on him, but no good, noooo good. I don't even see him anywh- oh, there he is now, guess he went to the bathroom. Anyway, just get here fast, okay?'_

"Okay."

_'Okay, then. See you soon.'_

Shigeo looked at the time on his phone before placing it back in his pocket. It was now 11:46 AM. Since Ueno Park was a little farther away from the station than  _Spirits and Such Consultation Office_ , he wouldn't get there til past twelve.

_It'll be alright, Shishou will take care of it if anything happens._

He reached the station, scanned his card, and calmly walked to wait at one of the doors heading to Ueno. A few minutes later, the train arrived. He expected it to be packed since it was Saturday, but he saw that it was only half-empty, at least his car was. Shigeo chose the seat right by the door, next to a woman dozing off while her daughter played with her doll next to her. In front of him was an older couple, the old lady whispering something funny to her husband for he chuckled in response. They were wearing matching hats - his was black, hers red. Next to them was a group of students in their uniform, most likely middle schoolers too, but he couldn't tell from where. Across from them, at the other end of the train car, was a group of heroes. One of them was Best Jeanist, Shigeo realized. He had seen enough news to know about at least the top five heroes. Curious who else was there, he stretched his neck to look, but was startled by a sudden uproar, the lady next to him jolting from her sleep in response. It came from the boy standing next to Jeanist - he was yelling something about wanting to do more than patrolling. He had ash blond hair that was so gelled up Shigeo wondered if it  _was_  his real hair. Jeanist started to say something to the boy when the overhead speaker announced their arrival at Ueno station, preventing Shigeo from eavesdropping. He glanced at the heroes once more before getting off the train.   
  
  
  


**MOB TO EXPLOSION: 24%.**

 

 


	4. Future Ace [2]

"S-Sir...?" Midoriya mumbled, staring after the orange-haired boy who hurried out of the bathroom.

"What are you mumbling about over here, Toshinori?"

"G-Gran Torino, I'm not All Might..." Midoriya shyly corrected. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. You keep forgetting my name."

"Of course you are," Gran Torino nonchalantly said. "So why are you just standing here looking lost?"

"Oh! I ran into someone and he called me 'Sir' so it made me wonder whether I look old in my hero costume or something."

"Don't talk to me about being old," Gran Torino grumbled. "Did you find him?"

"Him... Ah!" Midoriya exclaimed, his mind finally back on track. "No, Gran Torino. I thought I saw him heading this way, but I guess I was wrong. The only people here were the two students I saw."

"Hmmm..." Gran Torino pondered, pacing about. As he neared the mirror, he stopped and stared at the wall. "Oh, he was definitely here."

"Gran Torino?" Midoriya looked at his teacher, then at the wall.   
  
  


 _EAT SHIT, HEROES!_    
  
  


Midoriya gulped. He had seen the same vandal only once - from the photos given to them by the police officers. They were after a known serial vandal in Tokyo who targeted public bathrooms. He seemed harmless at first, the authorities informed them, until he started using explosives in his operation. A month ago, a minor explosion happened in a popular cafe near the station. It not only damaged a good portion of the property, but it ended up killing two people, a few injured. He became a wanted man overnight.

' _Lately though_ ,' Midoriya remembered one of the officers saying, ' _he's gotten bold. He directly attacks his victims and stabs them - as if the explosions aren't bad enough. He's definitely acting like a villain now._ '

"Ha! Leaving such a phrase then exploding bathrooms?" Gran Torino suddenly said, tapping the vandal with his cane and bringing Midoriya back to the present. "Heroes can certainly get caught doing  _that_  if they're not careful. Villains are getting clever, I see."

"Gran Torino, I'll go check for any bombs he might have left behind here."

"Alright, I'll check the outside perimeter and stop people from coming in here. I'll call the police too, to alert any other heroes in the area."   
  
  


Midoriya firstly glanced around the bathroom for anything suspicious lying around, looking for any oddly-placed bags or boxes. He then proceeded to search the stalls and urinals - lifting each tank and toilet cover and looking inside. Finding nothing, he moved on to check the windows on the adjacent wall, but those too didn't have anything out of the ordinary. Not losing time, he crouched down next to the trash can by the sink and carefully sifted through it. Nothing. As he straightened himself up, a shiny object caught his eye. It was a flip phone sitting on the sink countertop. He slowly picked it up and turned it around, raising his eyebrows when he saw a "Future Ace" sticker on the back.

" _Future Ace?_  Is that his villain name?" He mumbled. "It's a bit optimistic for a villain though."

He continued to stare at the small device - eyebrows now furrowed - debating whether to open it or not. Curiosity getting the best of him, Midoriya opened it steadily, covering his face with one arm, bracing himself. Once opened, a bright light emitted from the phone. Midoriya put down his arm and found himself looking at a volleyball player jumping mid-air for a spike, the phone's wallpaper. He heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Maybe I shouldn't open anything else I find, in case it'll actually trigger an explosion," Midoriya muttered under his breath. "It's a very clever way to disguise a bomb though, definitely. Who would suspect an ordinary phone like this to be a bomb, right? I wonder if his bombs are small like this, that'll make them look less suspicious and harder to find. Ah, but first, I need to find the owner of this phone, probably the orange-haired boy? I wonder if he's an athlete. From what I remember, he was pretty sho-"

"Stop muttering and start looking! Did you find anything yet?" Gran Torino yelled from outside.

"N-No, sir!" Midoriya answered, placing the phone quickly into one of his pockets. He finished searching around the sink and the mirror, finding nothing else. As he headed towards the door, he heard Gran Torino speaking with someone on the phone.

"Yes, I know. He's fine, the boy is fine, Toshinori. You don't have to worry about him all the time," the pro hero reassured. "Don't you trust me? Shimura entrusted you to me and you turned out fine! Alright, alright, goodbye."

"Gran Torino, I didn't find anything except for a phone. I think one of the students left it."

"You opened it...?"

". . . yes."

"Toshinori is right, I need to keep an eye on you," Gran Torino sighed. "Let's go patrol the park, maybe get some  _taiyaki_  while we're at it."

"O-Okay..."   
  
  


Walking through the park leisurely was surreal to Midoriya. They were technically on patrol, yes, but he just felt that he should be doing something more proactive. Leaving the bathroom as it was made him feel agitated. Yes, they placed a "Do not enter" sign to prevent people from coming in. Yes, they had alerted the authorities, and he was sure they probably sent some officers to stand guard. And yes, maybe Gran Torino was right - maybe it  _was_  a fake, to throw them off the trail. After all, they didn't find anything resembling a bomb. And most importantly, those boys were fine.

 _But_ , he thought.  _What if he comes back, knowing we left thinking it was a fake? What if those boys come back? What if they sneak in there and he was there and -_

Midoriya clutched the phone in his pocket. He tried not thinking about it, but a train of thought was something one just simply couldn't stop. He needed to go back, he'd feel more at ease that way.

"Gran Torino, I-"

"Did you try calling someone on that phone you found?"

"Not yet."

"At least message someone to let them know you have their friend's phone," Gran Torino instructed, grabbing the bag of  _taiyakis_  Midoriya was holding and walking on ahead. "That way, they know not to come back to the bathroom, looking for it. The officers won't let them in anyway. And make sure you introduce yourself as a hero!"

Midoriya looked at the tiny old man in front of him and smiled. Gran Torino might be short-tempered and forgetful, but he was still a hero. And heroes notice the littlest of things. Midoriya really felt lucky doing his internship with him.

He took the phone out of his pocket and started looking at the call log. Calling would be faster, he decided. He found the most recent one - three missed calls in fact - from 'Scary Captain Daichi', and dialed. He was waiting for someone to answer when someone ran into him from the back. He turned to apologize, but only saw a short, thin man already running off.

_'Hello? Hinata?'_

"H-Hello!" Midoriya bowed to no one in particular. "My name is Deku, and I'm a h-hero, well training, uhm, actually studying to be one, but I found your friend's phone and I would like to give it back."

_'Oh! Thank you for letting us know! They actually just left to look- '_   
  
  


**"Sawada-san!! Where are you going?!"**   
  
  


Midoriya turned towards the person shouting - a good-looking guy with brown hair wearing a dark suit-and-pink tie ensemble, running after the man that bumped into him. He looked familiar, Midoriya mused.

' _\- meet us at XX Restaurant. Hello? Deku-san?'_

"Oh, sorry! Yes, I'll meet you at XX Restaurant, it's not too far from here."

_'Okay, thank you so much! We'll see you soon!'_

"Arataka Reigen!" Midoriya suddenly exclaimed, hanging up the phone. Reigen, who was only a few feet away, glanced back to see who called his name but didn't stop. Pretending it wasn't him, Midoriya turned away and covered his mouth. He remembered seeing Reigen on TV, from one of the shows his mom was watching. She recently got into shows about psychics and the occult, and Reigen was featured on one of them. He remembered because she pointed him out distinctly, saying how charming he seemed. He couldn't wait to tell his mom, she'd definitely be excited.

As Midoriya returned the phone in his pocket while imagining the questions his mom would ask, he froze. He abruptly turned around and looked at where Reigen ran off to, his face bewildered.

"SAWADA?!"

 

 


	5. Kageyama [3]

"It's the Little Giant!" Hinata called out, running towards the bulletin board they were approaching. He stopped in front of a black-and-white poster and stared at the man suspended in mid-air, frowning once he realized that it wasn't the Little Giant but some guy with red wings and goggles. Kenma was walking behind him.

"Aww, I thought it was the Little Giant," he complained. "But this still looks pretty cool, I don't know who this is though... picture, picture ~ phone, phone~"

"You  _don't_  know who this is?" Tsukishima asked scornfully, looking from behind Hinata. "That's only the number three hero, Hawks, you volleyball meathead."

"Sorry, Hinata," apologized Yamaguchi, who was also looking at the poster. "Tsukki is a bit of a fan of Hawks."

"Tsukki! You're a fan of somebody?" Hinata asked with genuine surprise in his voice, rummaging through his bag. "I thought you didn't care about anyone else but yourself."

"H-Hinata that's going too far..." Yamaguchi warned, eyeing Tsukishima.

"Hmph, well," Tsukishima scoffed. "What would you know,  _you_ , who actually believe that the Little Giant is a hero. All Might, Endeavour, Hawks, Best Jeanist -  _them_ , they're the real heroes."

"Who's Endeavour?" Hinata mindlessly asked, now checking his pants pockets. Appalled by the question, Tsukishima only glared at the short middle blocker.

"Hawks, huh?" Nishinoya pondered, joining the group. "I like him, too. But All Might is definitely my favorite, he's so muscular and friendly! Endeavour, on the other hand..."

"I like Endeavour," Kageyama chimed in, punching a straw through his strawberry milk. "He's strong and intimidating, so you know anyone would definitely think twice before messing with him. Very powerful."

"Pfft," Tsukishima sneered. "The King likes someone just like him. Of course."

"The hell did you say, Tsukishima?" Kageyama shouted. "At least Endeavour is number two, he got your Hawks beat!"

" _Please_ , Endeavour might be ranked number two, but Hawks-san definitely ranks above him when it comes to public opinion. Sounds like someone I know, ha." Tsukishima retorted, a smug look on his face.

"YOU BAST-"

"MY PHONE!" Hinata bellowed. "I LOST MY PHONE!"

"Why are you guys being loud again?!" Daichi yelled, catching up to them with Kuroo and Yaku. The rest of Nekoma, led by Tora who was talking boisterously with Tanaka, were following just a few feet behind. The two teams met up a little while ago and were now on their way to a buffet place for lunch, cutting through Ueno Park.

"Captain! I lost my phone!" Hinata explained, clutching his bag tightly. "I need to find it! I'm going to go look for it!!"

"Wait, Hinata! You can't leave by yourself, especially without a phone!" hurried Daichi, grabbing Hinata's jacket from the back. "Kageyama, go with him."

"Again?" Kageyama complained. "Why me again?!"

"Because I said so," Daichi plainly answered, turning the squirming Hinata around. "Are you sure it's not in your bag or pockets?"

"I'm sure. I checked and double-checked but it's not here," replied Hinata. "I think I left it at the bathroom Kageyama and I went to. I remember taking a picture of the fountains on our way there."

"Ughh, I think you left it on the countertop!" Kageyama grumbled. "Why didn't you make sure you had it before we left, you dumbass!"

"You were rushing me! This is all your fault!" Hinata argued back, their angry faces only inches away from each other.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, both of you," Daichi sighed, breaking up the two. "Kageyama, just go with him since you both went to that bathroom - it'd be easier to find with two people looking than with just one. We'll wait for - "

"Take Kenma with you," interjected Kuroo, who was quietly watching. Kenma, now squatting down while playing on his phone, looked up. "That way, we don't have to wait here. Kenma knows the restaurant so he can be their guide."

"Thank you Kuroo-san! Sorry Captain! Kenma let's go!" Hinata bowed towards the team captains and hurriedly ran off, grabbing Kenma on his jacket sleeve. He looked back at Kageyama and yelled. "Are you coming??"

"Damn you, Hinata!" Kageyama yelled back, running after the two. "Why am I always getting stuck with you?!"

"Why do I have a feeling those three are going to get lost...?" Yaku mumbled, standing behind Kuroo.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have sent Kenma with them," Kuroo contemplated, then laughed. "Hahaha, they'll be alright. Let's go!"

 

Hinata, for the most part, remembered the way back to the bathroom. He led Kenma and Kageyama through the almost barren Cherry Blossom trees, recognizing some people they passed from earlier. When he reached the fountains, he started sprinting. He neared the spot where he bumped into the pink-tie guy, slowed down, and looked around. He frowned, he didn't find him anywhere. But remembering the pink-tie guy meant he was almost near the bathroom - and he was, it was right across from him. He quickly crossed the pathway and was close to it when he stopped. It was now lined with yellow police tape, a  _DO NOT ENTER_  sign posted on the door. Two police officers were standing guard outside.

"What happened here?" Kageyama asked, arriving right behind Hinata.

"I don't know, but how are we going to sneak in?" queried Hinata.

"I can distract the police officers and you sneak in from the side. There's only two of them, anyway." Kageyama suggested.

"That can work. How are you going to distract them?"

"I don't know, maybe yell fire or something?"

"Fire? But there's no fire. It'd be too obvious!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Start an actual fire? That' stupid."

"W-Well, maybe just pass out?"

"I'm not going to pass out right in front of them, that's even more obvious!"

"Why don't you guys... just ask the officers... if you can check inside???" Kenma panted heavily, finally catching up to the two. He located the nearest bench and allowed himself to collapse on it.

The two looked at Kenma, then at each other, Kageyama eventually pushing Hinata forward. Kageyama watched with arched eyebrows as Hinata bowed at the officers, pointed towards the bathroom door, flailed his arms around, attempted to go inside but was stopped - predictably - then bowed some more. The officers stared at Hinata before exchanging words, one of them disappearing into the bathroom, only to come back empty-handed. Hinata bowed one last time before returning, his back looking dejected.

"It's not here," Hinata mumbled, looking at the ground.

"M-Maybe you dropped it after we left from here?" helped Kageyama.

"I don't know," Hinata sighed. "Let's just go. I don't want the captains worrying about us."

Kageyama warily watched Hinata walk towards Kenma, his feet dragging. Clearly, he was upset, but Kageyama didn't know how to cheer him up - he wasn't really gifted in that department. If only he had the quirk to do so, he thought. As he contemplated on what to say, his phone went off.

 

_A hero found Hinata's phone. He's going to meet us at the restaurant so just head there now. Let Hinata know. Thanks._

 

It was from Daichi. Kageyama was in the middle of replying when he got another message: 

_DON'T LOSE EACH OTHER!_

Kageyama scrunched up his nose, deleted what he was typing, and sent ' _We won't, Captain!_  ' back.

"Someone found your phone, Hinata," relayed Kageyama, joining the other two. "Daichi-san just texted me, he said to just head to the restaurant now."

Hinata quickly turned to face Kageyama, eyes sparkling with joy. "REALLY?!"

"Y-Yeah..." Kageyama stuttered, caught off guard by Hinata's sudden mood change. "He said a hero found it."

"A HERO?!?" Hinata echoed, his face getting closer to Kageyama's. "WHICH ONE???"

"I-I don't know - will you cut that out! You're too close!" Kageyama shouted, pushing Hinata's face away. "Daichi-san didn't say. If we don't leave now, we might miss him."

"You're right! Kenma, let's go!!" Hinata agreed, pulling up Kenma from the bench.

"I can't run anymore, Shoyo," the Nekoma setter grumbled. "I'm part of this bench now, please leave me here."

"No, Kenma, you need to come with us! We're going to meet a hero!" Hinata reasoned, struggling against a resisting Kenma. "Kageyama, help me!"

"Also, he's our guide," Kageyama added, pulling on Kenma's left arm. "You're not even into heroes so why are you so excited?"

" _I'm_  a hero, Shoyo," Kenma muttered. "I'm the hero of this bench!"

"He's delirious," Kageyama stated, astounded. "From running."

"Kenmaaaa!" grimaced Hinata.   
  
  


After much effort, the two finally got Kenma off the bench, and the three started heading to XX Restaurant, Kenma begrudgingly showing the way. Hinata, elated at the prospect of meeting a hero, was skipping happily next to him, Kageyama quietly following behind. Since the bathroom was located near the middle of the park, they decided to cut across the adjacent pathway to get to the Cherry Blossom trees, the main exit just straight up ahead.

As they were passing through, Hinata got a glimpse of the lake and instinctively reached for his phone, pausing midway when he remembered he didn't have it. He then asked Kageyama to take his phone out, grabbed it, and proceeded to take pictures, running away right after. Kageyama sped up, grabbed Hinata from the back, and smacked him on the head, taking his phone back. Hinata then looked at Kenma for help, but his friend was frozen in place, mouth slightly agape. Hinata turned around and looked up; a smoke plume was rising by the exit. Intrigued, Hinata absent-mindedly ran towards it, Kageyama yelling after him.

The bathroom near the exit was caved in and partially on fire. Police officers were placing yellow tape around the perimeter, advising civilians to leave promptly. Heroes, Hinata assumed from their attire, were gathered by the door. He wanted to get a closer look, but with the medics arriving, the officers began to push viewers away, telling them to leave in case another explosion occurred.

"There was a -" started Hinata, turning around. He was expecting Kageyama and Kenma right behind him. They were not. He started walking back, but the growing crowd only swept him away towards the exit. As short as he was, he tried to jump to no avail - it was so packed he could hardly move his arms. Slightly panicking, he began to yell.

"KENMA! KAGEYAMA!" He screamed. "KENMAAA!! KAGEYAMAA!!!"

It wasn't working - amid the chaos and the crowd, his yelps were being subdued. As a last resort, he strenuously held up his right hand as high as he could, screaming some more.

"KENMA! KAGEYAMA!

KENMA!!

KAGEYAMA!!!

KENMA!!!

KAGE - "

Hinata then noticed someone's hand was also up, trudging against the crowd towards him.

"Kageyama!!"

Hinata saw the hand wave, responding to his call. He started moving towards Kageyama's direction, using the setter's hand as guidance. Slowly but surely, Hinata finally got close enough to grasp Kageyama's hand and pulled him to where he was.

"You're not Kageyama," Hinata blurted, facing a dark-haired boy in uniform.

"I- I am... Kageyama..." the boy mumbled. "Kageyama Shigeo."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @rashogawa from the bird app mentioned our three MCs becoming best buds, and I jokingly said I'd write a fic about it.  
> So here it is now, a whole arc on top of that *sighs*  
> As a friend said, this is a very aggressive (and ambitious) crossover, so we shall see where it goes!  
> FLY HIGH, 100% PLUS ULTRA ! ! ! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧  
>  
> 
> Let's be friends!  
> anitwt [@azurinatsuki](https://twitter.com/azurinatsuki)  
> 


End file.
